Tagging of media content, such as pictures or video clips, captured by a portable electronic device, such as a digital camera or a cellular phone with camera, is a neat way of remembering for example when the media content was captured. With the spread of digital technology, the ability to capture loads of pictures and video clips is very prevalent; hence this feature is more important than ever. Manual tagging is known from, for example WO 2008/104495 A1, where a user is able to input notes that are stored as metadata. Automatic tagging by including the time is also known, for example by the storing of the files associated with the captured media content based on time. However, these tags are either time consuming for the user (manual input) or blunt from a perspective of human associations (automatic input). It is therefore a desire to provide an approach for improved tagging of captured media content.